For Better, For Worse, Forever
by maiko forever
Summary: A chapter story about the romance between Mai and Zuko. They used to be sweethearts, but then they realized that they never stopped loving each other. [Maiko]
1. Prologue : Days Before

**Disclaimer : I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. Mike and Bryan of Nickelodeon do.**

**This is my first _Avatar: The Last Airbender _chapter story. Please review, and refrain from flames. Friendly criticism is alright, but no hate reviews will be tolerated. **

**The prologue of this story starts before Zuko's Agni Ki with his father. The rest of this story lies right after the season two finale. The main characters are Prince Zuko and Mai (my favorite pairing). Please enjoy!**

**Maiko Forever now presents . . . **

**For Better, For Worse, Forever . . . Prologue**

"Mai, someone's looking for you."

The ivory-skinned, raven-haired, thirteen-year-old girl snapped her attention from the book she was reading to look up at her long-time friend, Ty Lee. They were in the library of their friend Azula's palace, while Azula was in her firebending lesson. Azula was the daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, and she was princess of the Fire Nation. The two girls were noblemen's daughters. Mai and Ty Lee were always invited to their friend's home to play when they were younger, so they made sure that every other day, all three of them would get together at the palace to hang out, so to not break their long-time tradition.

"Who is this someone, Ty Lee?" Mai asked with a bored expression. What else was new, though? Mai always wore that plain expression; some crude people wondered if she didn't even have emotions. Ty Lee giggled, her long brown braid switching back and forth, holding out Mai's suspense. Ty Lee was that kind of person: sweet and playful.

"Guess!" Ty Lee was able to choke out between giggles. She always loved to play guessing games, especially if she was the one with the secret. Mai did nothing but glare; unlike her bubbly friend, Mai was not one for playing foolish games.

"Ty Lee . . . ," Mai growled.

Ty Lee pouted and crossed her arms. "You're no fun."

"I realize that. Now tell me who is looking for me." Mai said, returning to her former bored expression. Ty Lee sighed, but smiled.

"Alright, lover girl. Lover _boy _is waiting for you down by the fountain in the center courtyard." Ty Lee said with a sly but sweet smile. Mai's heart skipped a beat. She knew that her friend was talking about Azula's brother, Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko was a year older than her, and he was considered _very _handsome by all girls in the Fire Nation, except for, of course, his sister Azula. Mai and Zuko had been sweethearts for a few days, and now they were barely separable. Mai blushed furiously.

"Oh! Thank you, Ty Lee!" Mai said and she got up from her chair. She smiled at her friend, which was a rare event; Mai only smiled when she thought of the one she loved . . .

"Your welcome. Now go grab him! He's heading for his fire bending lesson right after Azula is done!" Ty Lee said, giving her friend a warm smile back; she and Mai had always had a stronger bond than either of them had with Azula. It was just that way.

Mai picked up her book, set it back on it's shelf, and ran off to meet Zuko. The palace was large with many winding, confusing halls, but soon enough, Mai found the courtyard. And, as promised, Zuko was sitting on the fountain waiting for her.

"Mai . . ." he said, dragging out her name sweetly, the way she loved it.

"Zuko . . ." Mai said, the same way Zuko said her name. She ran next to him, smiling radiantly, and he kissed her on the cheek. Mai blushed. _If I get this flustered when he kisses my cheek, _she thought to herself, _imagine how it will be when we have our first kiss. _Every time Mai imagines what their first kiss will be like, she blushes furiously, turning her usual white skin a light pink around her cheeks.

"Mai," Zuko said again, "I was wondering . . ." He stopped.

"What is it?" Mai asked.

"I was wondering," he continued, "If you would wait for me while I do my firebending lesson. It will be over in an hour. Then, we could go out into the city together . . . alone."

"I would love to!" she giggled, then blushed and scolded herself on the inside. It was rare that Mai would smile, but it was nearly _impossible _to get her to giggle like Ty Lee does, the way she just did.

"Great," he beamed, "I need to go now, but I'll meet you back here in an hour." He pulled Mai into a deep hug, and as he ran to get to his lesson, Zuko turned, blushed, and waved. Mai stood there, dumbfounded and blushing like a maniac. _One hour, my love, my Zuko._

For what seemed like a year to them, Zuko stayed in his lesson. When he finally left class and got back to the fountain, Mai was there, around the same spot he left her standing earlier. _Had she even left within the past hour?, _he asked himself. But he pushed that thought aside. He walked up and took her hand gently. _He's holding my hand, _she thought, blushing more. He led her through the palace, out the gate, and into town.

Zuko and Mai ran through the open square in the center of town into a local tea shop. They sat down at a table across from each other. The waiter came and they put in their orders, then looked back at one another. They both blushed and looked away.

"Aw, young love," the two sweethearts overheard and elderly man say to his equally elderly wife. The younger couple blushed some more, then turned their attention back to each other.

"So . . ." Mai began, "How was practice?"

"It was fine," said Zuko. Then they were silent; neither of them were ones for small talk. Thankfully, the tea came to break their awkward silence. They drank their tea, and stole glances at each other. Not many words were exchanged, but that was just Mai's and Zuko's relationship. They were just there to keep each other's company. Also, in Mai's case, Zuko was there to just sit there and be sweet and look handsome. In Zuko's case, Mai was just there to be shy and look beautiful. When their tea was done, they paid, and walked around the center square for awhile.

"Mai, follow me," Zuko said suddenly, "I want to show you something special." He took her hand and pulled her along as they ran. He soon stopped at the edge of the town, and he kept walking into the forest.

"Um, Zuko," Mai stuttered, "Where are we going?" She was sort of afraid of dark forests, especially at night. Zuko appeared to have sensed it.

"Don't worry," he said in a reassuring voice, "We'll be there soon. Besides," he squeezed her hand gently, "You're with me." Mai smiled and looked deeply in his eyes. But soon, they stopped walking suddenly.

"There it is," he sighed. Mai looked where he was staring, and gasped. Away from all of the trees, there was a small clearing, with panda and tiger lilies sprouting every which way. There was a small stream trickling by, and there were fireflies _everywhere_.

"Wow . . ." was all Mai could say. She was stunned, it was just so pretty. She let go of her boyfriend's hand and walked into the middle of the clearing. Fireflies gathered around her; they felt warm as they flew close to her face. She held out a finger, and a few of the lightning bugs landed on it.

"Mai . . ." she heard Zuko say. She turned around to see him holding a bouquet of panda and tiger lilies. He walked up to Mai and gave them to her. She blushed and took them.

"Thank you," she said sweetly, inhaling the entrancing scent. "They're so pretty." She looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes," he said, "You are." She blushed even more as he met her gaze. They looked away, and then back again. Slowly, they inched towards each other. Just as their lips were about to meet, Mai pulled away. Zuko looked at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I- I don't know. I guess I'm just kind of n- nervous." Mai was beginning to stutter even more, when Zuko put a finger on her lips.

"Sometimes, Mai, you're too quiet," Zuko said, "But now, you're talking too much." He smiled at her, and she smiled at him back. Both were blushing (but that's really no surprise, is it?). They inched back towards each other. Their lips met for only a few seconds, but to the two lovers, it was an eternity.

They separated and smiled more. They kissed again, except more passionately.

_He's kissing me!, _Mai thought.

_I'm kissing her!, _Zuko thought. They were two of a kind, you might say. Reluctantly, they came up to breath. Zuko took Mai's hand, and walked her home. They stood in front of her door and kissed again.

"Same time next week?" Zuko whispered to his love.

"Yes," she said. They kissed one last time, an she walked up her steps. She turned, waved, and walked into her home.

_Next week, _Zuko thought, then turned to walk home.

Unfortunately, a few days before their date, Zuko spoke up against terms during a meeting with the Fire Nation officials. That would lead to his infamous Agni Ki, which happened to fall on the exact date of Mai's and his next date.

"Don't worry," he had said, "I'll be done in time to go out. I'll see you soon." He kissed her and entered the arena. But that was the last time they saw each other close up. Zuko was burned horrendously by his father that day, and was in the infirmary for the next month. During that time, no visitors were aloud to see him, including Mai.

Then Zuko was banished. The last time he and Mai had ever caught a glimpse of each other was while Zuko's ship was leaving to travel the world in search for the Avatar. She didn't want to go, but Azula and Ty Lee literally pushed her to the dock, just as the battle ship was leaving. Zuko, even with his new scar, was just as handsome as ever. As he looked down at his former home, he saw Mai. Both of them started to cry.

"I'll wait for you, Zuko!" Mai yelled. He was barely able to hear her, but he did.

"I love you, Mai!" he screamed back. She nodded, and ran off, sobbing hysterically. But not before that, they both whispered to themselves a silent goodbye.

_Goodbye my love, my Zuko. I will miss you._

_Goodbye, Mai, darling. I will always remember you._

_**I love you.**_

**Eek! My first story. This is just the epilogue; many more chapters are to come. Please review, but no flames will be tolerated. Tell me if its good!**

**- Maiko Forever**


	2. Chapter One : Four Years Later

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the _Avatar_. I probably never will.**

**First official chapter to my story. I hoped you all liked the prologue. Like before, reviews are appreciated, friendly criticism is accepted, and flamers will be blocked. You all have no say between the difference of critics and flamers. I do. So, what I say goes.**

**The rest of this story will take place right after the Season 2 Finale. This is four years after my prologue. Main characters remain the same.**

**Now, here is . . .**

**For Better, For Worse, Forever . . . Chapter One**

"Mai! Get me out!," shrieked Ty Lee. She was still stuck in the ground from when the young earth bender had formed the rocks around her hands and feet while she was teaching the bear to walk on his hands. She was in the middle of a backbend when it happened, so she was getting pretty cramped from staying that way.

"I thought you said you could do it on your own," Mai groaned. It was Ty Lee's own fault that she got stuck in that uncomfortable position.

"Well, I can't. Happy? Now help me out," Ty Lee whined. Mai got up reluctantly and stooped over her friend."

"Hmm, let me think . . ." Mai tapped her chin.

"**NOW**!"

"Fine, fine. Simmer down, Ty Lee." Mai got down on her knees, took out one of her stilettos, and began to chisel away at her friend's hands and feet.

--------

Azula and her brother, Zuko walked down the streets of upper ring Ba Sing Se. Ever since they left the caves to go back to the Earth Kingdom palace, Zuko had not said a word.

"Come on, Zuzu, be excited," Azula crooned to her older brother, "You're finally going home."

"Don't call me that, Azula," Zuko moaned, "We're older now. _Please _call me by my real name."

"Fine then, _Zuko_," pouted the Fire Nation Princess. She stood in front of him to block his path. He stopped.

"Stop moping. You just helped us to defeat the Avatar and siege Ba Sing Se. I thought you would be happy." Her cold eyes bore into his.

"I should, but I'm not," he snapped, "I just betrayed my own uncle, the man who has been more like a dad to me than my own father has!" He started shaking. His face felt hot and his throat contracted. _I will not cry. Not in front of her._

Azula sighed and put her hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Zuko," she said, "What you just did was the right thing: for you, for your honor, and for your nation. Don't feel guilty." Zuko just shrugged her hand off and continued to walk. Azula blew some air out of her mouth in a huffy breath.

"Fine, Zuko. Mope all you want. You and Mai can mope together and keep each other company." Zuko stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. His eyes were wide, but calm.

"Who?" Zuko asked. Azula sighed and stepped forward so she could be next to her brother.

"Mai. Surely you have not forgotten her, Zuzu?" she said. Azula smirked, then walked ahead. Zuko's legs would not permit him to move.

_Mai . . . _Flashbacks went through his mind. He had not thought of her for quite a while. A very small smile graced his lips. He did not forget her completely. Zuko thought back to all those years he'd known her, and those few precious days they had actually been a couple. _She was so pretty_, he thought. He remembered her long ebony hair, the soft features of her face, her golden eyes. He especially remembered how graceful her body seemed to form. Zuko had to shake himself from these thoughts, especially those about her body . . .

"Zuko!" the sharp voice of Azula awakened him from his mind, "Are you coming?" He stared at her for a while, but proceeded in walking. They made their way to the palace. It was a long walk, but for that, Zuko was grateful. It gave him time to think about what he was going to say to Mai. He had not seen her in four years.

Zuko could not help but think that Mai would hate him now, for either becoming a traitor to the Fire Nation or for deceiving his uncle. Or maybe she would be mad that he had not tried to contact her or even think of her within the last couple years. _I'll just have to hope for the best_, he thought to himself, for they were already at the palace. He gave himself last minute mental notes as they walked in, and he saw his first love for the first time in many years. He smiled and said:

"**_Hello, Mai."_**

--------

**Whew. That took a while to write. But I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Short? Yes. Out of contrast? Possibly a little. But it will get better the further we go along.**

**Mai's quickie was pointless, but I wanted to slip her into the chapter somehow. **

**Next chapter will be Mai and Zuko's reunion. It will probably be longer than this. _A lot _longer. If you like it, review!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**- Maiko Forever**


	3. Chapter Two : Awkward Reunion

**Disclaimer: I _still _don't own _Avatar_. Like I said before, I definitely won't anytime soon.**

**Second chapter. I'm still hoping that you guys (and girls) have liked my story so far. Same as always: **

**Reviews Very good! **

**Friendly Criticism Okay.**

**Flames Great if you want to be blocked. **

**Thanks to everyone who has given me reviews, and thanks a lot for the advice!**

**I promise I'll try to make it more in contrast with the characters! It's just that if they were _completely_ in contrast, we wouldn't get anywhere; I'm trying to write a romance after all!**

**Here you go . . .**

**For Better, for Worse, Forever . . . Chapter Two**

Mai was just about to finish chiseling Ty Lee out of her rocky hold when she heard the main door to the throne room open. Thinking it was just Azula, Mai didn't even flinch. In fact, the most she did was prepare for the slight glare she'd get from Azula for letting the bear go and letting Ty Lee get stuck. _Why's everything usually my fault?, _Mai asked herself silently.

"Hello, girls," Azula said, "I'm home, and I brought a guest." Mai finished chipping the rock of Ty Lee's foot, put away her stiletto, and stood up. Ty Lee stood, too, and walked next to Mai.

"Hi, Azula!" Ty Lee squealed. Mai just nodded a "hello."

"Why don't you two acknowledge our friend, here?" Azula said. She looked at her two friends.

"Hello!" Ty Lee said, and waved. Mai didn't do anything. She didn't even turn to look at whoever Azula brought home. She focused on Azula.

"Don't be rude, Mai," Azula scolded, "Say hello."

"Hi," Mai said in a harsh tone.

"Hello, Mai." _That voice. Could it be? _Mai spun around and stared at the visitor. He was so much taller than she remembered. His hair was cut short, and he was wearing an Earth Kingdom tunic and pants. And his scar; it was _just _as Mai remembered it. But still, despite his flaws and differences, he was just as handsome as ever, if not more.

Inside, Mai's heart was all a flutter. She was tingly and felt as if she could just melt. But on the outside, there was her bored, nonchalant expression. She was not only a skilled assassin. She was now skilled at keeping her emotions unseen, though it took years of practice. It took _four_ years, to be exact.

She wanted to run up and kiss him as they used to, but she couldn't. Nonchalant, remember? So she settled with a bow, and a "Hello, Prince Zuko. It is nice to see you again."

Zuko stared at Mai questioningly. Ty Lee just looked at the other two staring at each other. There was an awkward silence.

Thankfully, Azula broke this silence. But she broke it by asking, "Where's the bear?" As Mai was about to tell her the story, Azula held up her hand. "Don't. It doesn't matter, anyway. I'm going to get dinner started. Ty Lee, could you help me?"

"Alright, princess! Bye, you two!" Ty Lee said with a smile, then followed Azula into the kitchen. Mai and Zuko were alone, and in a sort of staring contest.

_She's grown, _thought Zuko. She was taller, more slender, and in Zuko's mind, even prettier. There was something wrong with her though, Zuko could feel it. He noticed now, that there was no pink tint in her cheeks, no smile on her face. There used to always be something like that on her face. Now, there was nothing.

Mai thought Zuko was different, too. His scar, of course, was new and strange to her. But Zuko's new look was not what bothered Mai. It occurred to her that it was the fact that he wasn't smiling. He always smiled warmly at most people, especially her. They used to be sweethearts after all. Now, these two could not have been further apart from one another, even though they were barely three feet away. They might as well have been on opposite sides of the world again.

"Well," Mai said sarcastically, "I'd _love _to stand here staring at you until dinner, Zuko, but one gets bored." She spun around and walked down the hall. Zuko almost ran after her, but his legs, once again, would not budge.

_Smooth, Zuko, _he told himself mentally. He stood there by himself for a while, until Ty Lee came in and called him for dinner.

Zuko walked into the dining hall. Azula was sat at one of the heads of the table, Ty Lee at the other. There were only two seats left, and they were right next to each other. _Of course Azula will try to play "matchmaker." _Zuko sat in the chair nearest Azula.

Mai came in with a quiet, graceful stride and her head was held high. She sat next to Zuko. When the food was finally served, Azula decided to try and endorse her company in conversation. While Ty Lee listened intently, Zuko only caught bits and pieces and Mai ignored Azula completely.

Zuko just heard parts of what Azula directed toward him: where his room was, something about Uncle Iroh, and whatnot. He tried to stay in the conversation, but his mind wandered to the girl sitting next to him. He felt guilty about not thinking about her and for not writing to her. He knew that she was either mad at him, too shy to talk to him, or some mixture of the two. He couldn't tell what she was thinking anymore.

Mai was too busy thinking to keep track of Azula's rant, also. She thought about how much Zuko had changed and how much she really had missed him. She was wondering if Zuko just barely remembered her or if he couldn't forget her. Mai couldn't read him like she used to; he was too different now.

Soon Azula was finished and left. It wasn't too long until Ty Lee also left. Zuko and Mai were alone . . . again. _This is either fate or Azula and Ty Lee just loves to make fun of me, _Mai thought.

"So . . ." Zuko started, "What's been going on in your life?"

"Into small talk now, Zuko?" Mai asked, then shrugged, "You certainly have changed." There was another long silence. _Nice one, Mai, _she told herself in her mind.

The silence lasted for a while. It seemed just like the old days to the both of them. Neither of them spoke or looked at each other. They both just continued to pretend to be interested in their food. Mai couldn't stand it anymore. She had to say _something._

"So, how's Iroh?" she asked. _Damn it. _She realized a moment too late what she had just done. And she could tell that she just put Zuko in a _very _bad mood.

"Oh, Uncle Iroh is just fine. His only nephew just turned on him when he needed him most, and now he's locked away in dungeons of Lake Laogi. But other than that, I bet he's just _great._" Zuko snapped in a sarcastic tone. He threw down his fork, and left. Mai watched him as he stormed out of the room and down the hall. When he was out of sight, Mai slammed her head against the table, barely missing her plate.

"Mai," she heard. Mai looked up to see one of her friends. Ty Lee had been watching the two out of sight since she left the table. "That was not very smart."

Mai just sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Really Ty Lee? I think that went better than I expected." Mai slumped down again. Ty Lee walked over and put her arm around Mai's shoulder.

"You should go apologize. That might make him feel a little bit better."

"Maybe." Mai said. She looked at her friend, sighed again, and reluctantly stood up. Mai turned down a hall, heading towards Zuko's room.

--------

**That took an entire day to come up with. I kept writing it, thinking it sucked, and erased it. I kept thinking that every time, it got way too out of contrast. This is the first time I was happy with the outcome, so I guess I'll keep this one. This one is for you, loyal readers.**

**It might not be as long as wanted, but it was longer than the last chapter, so I hope your happy with it.**

**Next chapter will be Mai's attempted apology (keyword: _attempted_). I hope it doesn't take me as long next time. Do they have medicine for writer's block?**

**Thanks again.**

**- Maiko Forever**


	4. Chapter Three : Mai's Apology

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the _Avatar_, but I'll let you know if I do one day.**

**Yay! My third chapter! I'm so glad that I got so many hits and quite a few helpful, sweet reviews so far, and no flames have been received yet! Please keep it up this way.**

**I think I'm getting better at making these two not out of contrast. But like I said before, if they acted the _exact_ same way as they do in the show, we wouldn't get very far anytime soon.**

**I'm sorry it's late. I went on spring break, and they had no internet connected computers in the hotel we stayed at.**

**Now, here is . . .**

**For Better, For Worse, Forever . . . Chapter Three**

Zuko sat on the bed in the palace's guest bedroom. He restrained himself from setting the entire place on fire. His anger and guilt overwhelmed him. _How could I just have betrayed Uncle like that?_, Zuko thought_, He thought of me as his own_. While he was mentally battling with himself, he heard the door knock.

"What is it?" he snapped at the innocent door. It creaked open a little, revealing half of Mai's face.

"May I come in?" she asked, but her voice was not as harsh and strong as it was earlier, It wasn't soft and shaky, but it wasn't loud enough to make Zuko think that she was made at him. Unfortunately for the both of them, he was still mad at her.

"I'd rather you not," Zuko said back. Mai, though, decided to ignore this comment and walk into his room. She leaned against the furthest wall from him, though, to give him some space. Mai and Zuko were alone in silence for a few minutes. Both kept their heads down. Mai looked up once to look at Zuko; he looked so depressed.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Iroh," she said finally. He looked up at her. She thought she saw a tear in Zuko's eye. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I didn't realize what I said before it was too late." Mai looked into his eyes as if searching for forgiveness. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. He finally spoke after a minute or two.

"I deceived Uncle hoping that I would regain my honor," he muttered quietly, "Maybe I got it from Azula, but I feel that I don't deserve it." Mai battled what to say; she didn't want to make him upset, but she didn't want to lie, either. Mai stood up straight and walked to the bed. She sat next to Zuko and stared at her hands.

"That's because you don't deserve it," she said. _Shit. _Mai looked up at him to see if he was angry with her. She was surprised, though, to see that he wasn't. "I'm sorry- again- Zuko. I didn't mean to-"

"No," he interrupted, "You're right. I don't deserve anything for what I did, except punishment." His voice was low, quiet, and sounded like he was choking back a cry. "I just wish I could help him."

Mai _wanted _to take Zuko in her arms to comfort him, but she couldn't. Instead, she folded her arms into the long, flowing sleeves of her shirt. There was something else nagging at the back of her mind . . .

_**Flashback**_

Mai got up from the table to apologize to Zuko. Ty Lee began to follow her when Azula came out from nowhere and stepped in front of them.

"Girls," she said, "I need to talk to you both for just a minute. So could you please retake your seats for a short moment." Azula waved her hands towards the chairs at the table, and they all took her seats.

"As I am sure you girls have figured out by now," she began, "I have captured my Uncle Iroh. He is hidden away in a dungeon where Zuko cannot find him, in case he decides to change his mind again." Mai knew that Azula was thinking that Zuko would betray them and join the Avatar and his entourage, and the truth is, she was thinking the same thing.

"I have led Zuko to believe that Uncle is rotting away in Lake Laogi, but the catch is, he is much closer. In fact, Uncle is in a small dungeon just below our feet. Literally."

_Of course Azula would try and fool her brother like that, _Mai thought. There was, in fact, a very small jail below the dining room, but Mai hadn't expected that Azula would actually hide Iroh so close.

"It is your job, ladies, to make sure Zuko doesn't find him. Here," said Azula, and she tossed her friends their own set of keys, "These are skeleton keys. They can open any door in the palace except for the throne room. If you expect suspicious behavior from anyone, especially Zuko, I believe you guys are smart enough to burst in whatever room the suspect is in and eliminate them." _Eliminate? _Mai thought. Sure, she was a skilled assassin, but she did have some limits, one of these limits being not to kill anyone close to her. Azula seemed to have read her mind. She turned to Mai,

"Mai," Azula said harshly, "I know you used to have feelings for my brother. I'm sure you don't anymore, but if you let any past intentions get to you, I won't hesitate to have you punished in a way I would rather not resort to." Mai's blood went cold; _She doesn't have the guts . . . Does she?_

"Thank you, girls," Azula finished, "That's all I needed from you. You are excused." She got up and left. Mai was in a small state of shock, and Ty Lee got up to comfort her friend.

"Don't worry, Mai!" Ty Lee assured, "Azula is bluffing. Azula always lies." She hugged her friend, and pulled away to look at her.

"For my own sake, Ty Lee, I really hope you're right," Mai murmured. She took a deep breath, and replaced her former bored façade. She stood up and Ty Lee followed. When she started to walk away, Ty Lee interrupted.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Mai turned around.

"To apologize to Zuko. Don't you remember?" Mai said. Ty Lee was confused at first, but she was reassured by Mai's rare, sarcastic smile. Mai always had the talent to get over stuff like this quickly.

"Okay," Ty Lee said. She walked slowly next to her friend. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Mai returned. She took her key, placed it in one of her sleeves, and walked away. _Good luck, Mai, _Ty Lee silently thought to her friend as she walked away.

_**End Flashback**_

Mai fooled with the skeleton key under her sleeve. She sat in silence with Zuko for a long time. She contemplated whether or not she should tell Zuko where his uncle was really hidden. She thought of giving him the key and to help him escape.

But then she thought of what Azula had said. It still haunted her, even though she pretended not to be bothered by it. She battled with herself while sitting next to Zuko. Should she help Zuko and endanger herself, or should she keep herself safe and have Zuko stay miserable.

Though Zuko was upset, he could not help but notice that Mai seemed distressed.

"Mai," he said. She shot a look at him; she looked surprised, as if she had forgotten where she was. "Are you okay?" Mai continued to stare at him, then came to her senses, and calm down.

"I'm fine," she said, "Just a bit tired, I guess." She stretched and added a fake yawn for presentation. She stood up to leave, but turned to Zuko again. "I am really sorry about Iroh. Goodnight, Prince Zuko." She bowed and left to retire to her room.

Zuko sat back when she had left. For a second, he realized, he had forgotten about his own self-pity and Iroh's predicament. For a second, he was only worried about Mai.

--------

**Okay. That took much longer than expected. But it is done (finally)! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**My chapters are getting longer, so maybe this pattern will keep up, if I'm lucky. **

**Next chapter will stay a surprise . . . For all of us. I haven't decided what's going to happen next. Romance will start to become apparent soon, I promise.**

**If you enjoy my series so far, review! And check out my new story while you're at it.**

**Thanks again! I appreciate that people like my story!**

**- Maiko Forever**


	5. Chapter Four : Mai and Ty Lee's Chat

**Claimer: I own the _Avatar_ . . . And if you just believed me you're not very bright.**

**_Dis_claimer: I don't own the _Avatar_. If I did, I wouldn't be working on this story. I'd be writing the script for Season Three and be busy putting in Maiko fluffiness.**

**Chapter number four, finally! I've been busy: doing crap loads of homework, working on my new story, _Not Another SongFic!_, and arguing with my brother over the beauty of Mai and who will win the Zutara vs. Maiko War.**

**Except for my turd of a brother, I have had no flamers, yet! I am very happy. I try to listen to my critiques, and I love those sweet "Oh my God I love this story" reviews (more of those please). Out of character-ness is on its way to being exiled from my story. Romance will be apparent soon, I promise.**

**This one will be short, but sweet.**

**Please everyone, loyal Maiko fans especially, enjoy . . .**

**For Better, For Worse, Forever . . . Chapter Four**

When Mai got back to her room that night, Ty Lee was waiting for her. Ty Lee was sitting on the edge of the canopy bed while messing with her hair. Upon seeing Mai, Ty Lee jumped up and hugged her.

"How did it go?" Ty Lee asked expectantly, hoping for a mushy love story. Much to her disappointment, she did not get one.

"What is there to tell?" Mai said bluntly. "I went in, I apologized, I insulted him, he accepted both, and I left. That's it."

"That's all?" Mai's bubbly friend said. "I thought there would've been some of that reunion mushiness going on. _Nothing_ happened?"

"No, Ty Lee. Did you really expect me to go: 'Hi, Zuko. I haven't seen much of you since you've been banished. I'm sorry that you betrayed your uncle like an ungrateful ass. Wanna make out?'" She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Except for talking about him being banished and him deceiving Iroh, I think that would work out!" Ty Lee said happily. Mai just sighed.

"You really don't get it, do you? We haven't seen each other in years and both of us have changed. We just can't go back to how it was." Mai breathed out in sadness and sat on her bed. Ty Lee joined her friend on the bed and held her in a comforting embrace.

"Mai," she said in a hushed tone, "_What_, may I ask, about you two has really changed? You still love him, and you know it. I'm positive that he still loves you. Why can't you guys just go back to being the happy kids you used to be?"

"We've grown up, Ty Lee," Mai said. She hadn't pushed away the hug she was in; it made her feel safe. "Besides, I don't love him anymore. He doesn't love me, either. It's as plain as that. We just can't go back to how it was."

Mai got up, pushing away from her friend. She walked towards the door and held it open.

"You can leave now, Ty Lee," Mai said. Ty Lee got up and frowned; she was hurt. She walked towards the hallway, but stopped in the doorframe.

"Don't deny it, Mai," she said with a smile, "You still love him." Mai only pushed her further in the hall until she was out of the way of the door.

"No," she said angrily, "I don't." Mai slammed the door. Ty Lee just smiled knowingly.

"I can tell you're lying," Ty Lee said to herself in a quiet, singsong voice. She continued to walk down the hall to her bedroom.

As Mai was dressing for bed she knew to herself that she was lying, too. But all Mai did was release her hair from the red ribbons holding them up in bonbon shaped blobs, blow out the candles that were lighting up her room, and get under the blanket of her bed.

Just as she was about to slip from the line between reality and dreaming, Mai thought of Zuko. For the first time in many nights over the past four years, Mai fell asleep smiling.

--------

**Hi! I'm back. Surprisingly, this took a long time for such a short chapter. I had the first sentence ready for a week, and the rest just hit me within the past half-an-hour before posting. I hope this doesn't seem too rushed. I also hope you all like my story so far.**

**One thing I want to say: I'm disappointed in a lot of you guys. I've had over six hundred views on this story, but I only have eleven reviews. Even so, most of the reviewers I have heard from reviewed _twice._ Except for those fans of my who like my story enough to review, I am very frustrated with all of you. **

**It's time to take action. If I don't get more reviews coming at a faster rate, I will not update until God knows when. Worse off, if I don't get any more reviews within the next two weeks, I will not continue this story, period. I had so many more ideas and so many more chapters waiting, but if no one appreciates this story, there is no need to continue.**

**On a lighter note, for those of you who love my story, Mai and Zuko's relationship will skyrocket very soon. It will not, however, if no one reviews.**

**Sorry, I'm being bitter.**

**Anyway, thanks. Continue reading, and please review!**

**- Maiko Forever**


	6. Chapter Five : Zuko's Dream

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the _Avatar_. If I do one day, I promise, all of you guys at will be the first to know.**

**Chapter five is up now! Yay! The story is getting farther and farther along. It won't be over for a while. I'm also thinking that there will be a sequel when I'm finished.**

**One of my readers told me something about my last entry. She said that I shouldn't be writing this story for reviews, but for others who like it to read it. She also said that I should be grateful that people read and review at all. I guess she thought she was being rude at first, but really, it was helpful. She was right.**

**I apologize if I came off as bitchy in my last chapter. I really do appreciate all of the people who read and enjoy my story. I am especially grateful for those who review, but now I know, its not everything. Thanks, Kimbalynn616. **

**Anyway, back to the story, away from sappy apology. This one will be longer! Now, I'm still trying to steer away from the out of characterless, I really am. Tell me how I'm doing.**

**Duh duhduh DUH!**

**For Better, For Worse, Forever . . . Chapter Five**

Zuko woke up bright and early the next morning. The prince sat up, stretched, and looked out of the window that faced his bed. He hadn't noticed before, because last night was so dark so he couldn't see, but Ba Sing Se is very pretty in the morning. Everything from the trees to the grass on the ground was a dark shade of green. The sun was just rising over the wall of the upper ring. The sky was a bright blue and there were few white, puffy clouds in the sky.

Zuko smiled. That is, until he remembered why he was in this room with the beautiful view. All of the happenings within the last few days flooded into the young man's head: the cave with the Water Tribe girl, the fight with the Avatar, his betrayal to his Uncle Iroh, and arriving in the palace. He thought of his cruel sister. Mostly, he thought of Mai.

He had thought of her a lot more than he had before. Before, Zuko was too busy trying to find and capture the Avatar to think of anyone else. Even after he arrived in Ba Sing Se, Mai hadn't crossed his mind. It wasn't until yesterday, when Zuko joined his sister and her merry lot, he let his mind wander to the gracefully lanky girl with the fair skin. But since he had seen Mai, save some of the time the night before when he thought of Iroh, the prince couldn't keep his mind off of her.

Even in his dreams from the prior night, Zuko couldn't help but remember his former sweetheart.

_**Flashback to Dream**_

Fire Lord Zuko sat tall on his thrown. A crown with the Fire Nation insignia graced his head, and his black hair was let down to flow over his shoulders. His gold eyes shimmered, and his face was free of any scar. His emotion kept straight; there was no smile, but there was no frown.

"Zuko . . ." he heard from somewhere around him. The Fire lord turned his head back and forth to find the source of the noise.

"Zuko . . ." the ruler heard again. Zuko stood up and looked more. He thought he recognized that voice. It sounded like a young girl; her voice was in a low tone, but it sounded sweet.

"Zuko . . ." he couldn't stand it anymore. The Fire lord stood and ran throughout the palace. Zuko kept hearing the voice over and over again. He searched endlessly; he opened doors and looked in each room.

The voice had stopped. Zuko was just about to give up when he saw a path of rice on the ground. He hadn't noticed it before, but he started following it. The rice led him through hallways, down stairs, and all over the Fire Nation palace. It stopped just before a red door. On the door, was an orange painted flame. Zuko grabbed the handle, which was made of a large ruby, and opened the door.

The Fire lord looked around the room. He saw nothing but a room with a large red rug, but then he heard the voice call his name once more. Zuko stepped into the room and onto the carpet, but he fell through the floor. He fell and fell until he hit the ground. It did not injure him.

Zuko looked around. He saw an open area in what looked like the middle of the woods. He saw fireflies flying freely around him, and a steam. Next to the stream what was he was looking for: there was a young girl, no older than thirteen years, sitting down. She was pale and had long black hair. Zuko recognized her as Mai as a child. The little Mai giggled, stood up, and pulled on his hand.

"Follow me," she said. Zuko had no time to answer, for she was already dragging him along beside her. The young teenager led him out of the clearing and through a dark forest. They walked for a long time, and soon the dark forest turned into a dark hallway. It was so black and dark in there, Zuko couldn't see the Mai's child form in front of him, but she still held fast to his hand. They walked for a longer while, but shortly, they came to another door. It opened and the two walked through.

Zuko was welcomed into the light of a new room. Next to him was no longer the little Mai, nor the older Mai he now knew. He couldn't see her face, for she was looking away from him. The woman Zuko saw was tall and very thin, but she was beautiful. She had long black hair that flowed down to just above her hips. Part of her hair was up in a bun and a crown with the Fire Nation symbol was in it. At first, Zuko thought he knew who it was.

"Mom?" he asked. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so he could see the woman's face. It was not Ursa that Zuko saw. He saw a face with soft angles and a pair of pale, golden eyes. "Mai?" he said again. The woman nodded and took his hand again. This was the older version of the girl the young man knew now. The older Mai led him to another door and unlocked it with what looked like a skeleton key. She pushed him along into the room and closed the door.

Inside of the room waiting for Zuko was his uncle, Iroh. The older, jolly man gave a belly laugh and hugged his nephew.

"I forgive you," Iroh said.

"You forgive me? For what?" asked the young man. Iroh just laughed again and dissipated into thin air.

He turned to Mai and said, "What's going on?" Mai just laughed a sweet giggle, kissed him on the cheek, and disappeared, too. Everything around Zuko vanished into thin air, and he was left falling, until he landed in a pile of pillows. That is when he woke up.

_**End Flashback to Dream**_

Zuko lay back down after remembering his dream. The prince thought of what the dream could possibly mean.

He saw a path of rice, the young, current, and slightly older forms of Mai, Uncle Iroh, and himself as Fire lord. Zuko was perplexed. He had no idea what anything meant, especially the rice. Zuko just thought that he should get himself some breakfast, then take a trip to the library right after. And that is just what he did.

--------

**Okay, that took a really long time, but it was worth it. I had no idea what to do for the next chapter, but I had a really weird dream last night. I dreamt that I was writing some random story, and then Mai randomly came out from my computer and started to attack me with knives and whatnot, and then I dreamt that I was eating waffles.**

**That dream has nothing to do with the story, with the exception of Mai, but I heard somewhere that dreams can tell the future sometimes. So, I used that idea for this chapter. **

**Don't worry if you're confused. Everything will tie together in the end.**

**Anyway, if you enjoyed it, and if you have the time, review! It means a lot.**

**-Maiko Forever**


	7. Chapter Six : Mai's Dream

**Disclaimer: I still do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender. _And unless I convince Mike and Bryan otherwise, I don't think I will anytime soon.**

**Chapter six is now up and running. My story is moving further along, but its still not over, and it won't be for a long time. When it is, though, do you guys want a sequel? Tell me if you do.**

**No flamers yet! Maybe I'm just lucky? Or maybe I am actually a good author . . . ? Anyway, enjoy and review, blah blah blah, same as always.**

**Once again . . .**

**For Better, For Worse, Forever . . . Chapter Six**

Mai woke up earlier than she usually did. But this time, the young woman didn't awake early due to someone shaking her awake. This time, she had awoken early for an unknown cause. Her pale gold eyes fluttered open, but closed instantly at the bright light shining in her face. It must've just been sunrise, because the sun was shining brightly and madly into Mai's room, which it never does in late morning.

Mai sat up and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and prepared herself to open them. When her eyelids opened this time, the light was not nearly as bad. Mai looked around her room, and then she looked out of her window. The shadows were long and the sun was just peaking over the buildings of Ba Sing Se. It was definitely earlier than Mai was used to.

Mai lay back down and flipped onto her stomach; that was her thinking position. She thought about Azula, and how Mai didn't want to betray her. She thought about Ty Lee, and what she said. Mai even thought about her parents and baby brother, Tom-Tom. But mostly, Mai thought about Zuko.

Mai thought about Zuko a lot when she was a child, and especially when she was a teenager and she and him were a couple. She couldn't stop thinking of him when he was banished. She thought about him more occasionally as she got older, but there was never a week where she didn't think of the newly recruited prince. Some may have called this an obsession, but Mai preferred to call it "recurring reminiscence."

When she was thinking of Zuko once again, she recalled a dream that she had the night before. What was it about, again? She remembered seeing Zuko and the feeling when she experienced the dream. Ah, yes, it was all coming back to her now . . .

_**Flashback to Dream**_

Mai sat in a field of colorful wildflowers. She was smiling and laughing. In her arms, she cradled a baby, one that was unfamiliar to the real Mai, but to the dream Mai, she acted as though it were her own child. The child started crying, and as Mai began to lull it to sleep by singing, she placed it in a carriage. Once the child was asleep, she went back to her spot in the flowers, her dress trailing behind her. It was long and white, with red trim and red flames on the skirt. She was adorned with a very long strand of pearls. She pulled up her gown and sat down again, only to hear her name being called.

"Mai . . ." she heard. She stood up and looked around. The carriage with the child was now gone, but Mai didn't seem to realize it.

"Mai . . ." the young woman heard again. She voice was that of a young man, not a day older than eighteen years. It sounded familiar, and Mai thought she recognized it. She walked down the hill she was on and continued walking, searching for the source of the voice. She came to the edge of a dark forest. Mai was about to step away and retreat back to her hill when she heard the voice again.

The young woman proceeded in walking into the woods. It was dark and creepy, but Mai was determined to find the person calling her name. She soon came to a clearing, much like the one from a memory of her childhood. Fireflies were floating around her face, and a stream trickled by. The voice was no longer calling her, so Mai had to search with her eyes to find the young man.

It didn't take very long though. Sitting down right next to the stream, was the man Mai had heard. He was older than he sounded, but he looked very familiar. His black hair was long and sleek, and on top of his head, was a Fire nation crown. She could only see the right side of his face, but Mai was already positive who it was.

"Zuko?" she said to the man across from her. He turned his head, and she could now see his full scar spreading from his left eye to his left year. He smiled and nodded.

Mai ran up to the older form of Zuko and sat down next to him. He held her hands and kissed her gently. He took off her necklace of pearls, but instead, replaced it with one of shining red rubies. He stood up and, while still holding Mai's hand, pulled her along with him.

They walked for a while, but soon enough came to a large castle. It had Fire Nation insignias on it. Zuko took Mai around the back to a large garden. It had suddenly turned from day to night, and the moon glowed gracefully on them both, making their fair skin almost pearly.

They continued to stare into each other's eyes, until a sharp cry was heard from a room a story or two above the lovers' heads. They both looked up with worried expressions.

"Quiet that child before I quiet it myself!" screamed a woman from the same floor. It sounded like Azula. Zuko, looking sincerely concerned, grabbed Mai's arm again and pulled her into the palace, up many flights of stairs, and into a room, all the while running at a steady pace.

When they got into the room, indeed, Azula was screaming at a baby in a crib; in fact, the very same child Mai was holding earlier in the dream. It looked as if Azula was about to strike the young babe with lightning, until she noticed Mai. Azula smirked.

"I told you you'd pay for impertinence, Mai," the princess said, once again preparing to strike the child. Just as lightning was beginning to flash, a body jumped in the way. The strike hit the person, and a paralyzed body fell to the ground. Mai ran over, only to see Ty Lee on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Don't worry, Mai," Ty Lee said clearly. She didn't _sound _like she was hurt. "Azula always lies." Ty Lee then dissipated into the abyss. Mai looked up, only to see that Azula was now gone, too. Zuko was still there, though, cradling the baby, who was no longer crying.

"It's over," Zuko said with a smile. Mai nodded, and smiled, too. Just as they were about to kiss one last time, Mai awoke.

_**End Flashback to Dream**_

Mai sat up once more. She flipped the story of the dream over and over again in her head. It was so confusing. She thought it over so hard, she began to get a migraine.

Mai had so many questions wandered through her head, mostly including the child and Zuko kissing her. Other parts of the dream really bamboozled her, too, like Azula, Ty Lee, the necklaces, and the palace.

_Why in the world did I dream something up like that?, _Mai asked herself inside of her head. It made no sense. But then, Mai remembered Ty Lee talking about a book she had seen at the library; one about the interpretation of dreams.

_Perhaps, _Mai figured, _I should look into whatever my visions could mean. _Mai decided that she would stop at the castle's library after she had breakfast. Upon that decision, Mai stood up, and prepared herself for the probable confusing day ahead of her.

----------

**What? Another confusing dream?**

**The answer is yes. But this time, it's Mai's dream. **

**Like I said in the previous chapter, dreams can tell the future. Consider this chapter a possible spoiler for later chapters in the series.**

**Next chapter: No dreams. Instead, a run in between Mai and the Fire Nation prince.**

**If you like my story so far, review! No flamers, though!**

**-Maiko Forever**


	8. Chapter Seven : Lists and a Run In

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say, but for those of you who are more dense than others, I will repeat it. I still don't own the _Avatar_. I never will, much to my disappointment. **

**Chapter seven is finally up. It's taking me longer to update now, due to homework, other stories, hanging with anti-fan-fiction friends, and other things. Anyway, I've decided I'll make a sequel, but not until this story is through. It won't be for a while, though.**

**Still no flamers on this story (keyword: _this_)! Keep up with the nice and helpful reviews! I will REALLY appreciate them.**

**Here we go again . . . **

**For Better, For Worse, Forever . . . Chapter Seven**

Mai left her room shortly after she prepared for the day. Her room was close to the kitchen, so she got there in a very short while. She came in when no one was in the room. She was hungry, but also very anxious. She settled for some litchi nuts and ate as she sat on the counter. As Mai chewed, she thought she heard someone coming. Not wanting to be disturbed from solitude, Mai got back up and left for the library, just as she thought someone entered the kitchen.

Zuko also exited his room right after dressing. He turned and winded through hallways until he reached the palace's kitchen. No one was in there except for him. Anxious to get to the library and look up what his dream could've possibly meant, Zuko grabbed only an apple from one of the counters and ate as he continued to walk.

Mai went into the library, which was merely a few yards from the room she was just in. The girl thought she sensed someone following her, but Mai pushed that thought aside. She automatically searched for anyone else in the library; Mai was alone. She walked through the bookcases, searching for what she wanted. Mai found the book shortly; it was titled _Dream Interpretation. _The young woman grabbed it and sat down at a desk. She took from one of the desk's drawers some paper, a pen, and an ink bottle.

As she opened the book to various pages, Mai wrote down what she thought was pretty important to what her dream could mean. It read:

_Flowers - signifies kindness, compassion, gentleness, pleasure, beauty, and gain_

_Baby - signifies innocence, warmth and new beginnings_

_Lullaby - represents happiness, harmony and joy in some situation or relationship_

_Baby carriage - symbolizes your desire for a family or longing for a baby_

_White dress - white dress, suggests that you want to appear pure and angelic toward others._

_Pearl necklace- represents innocence and, in some cases, virginity; to see some one take one off of you might mean that is to whom you had, have, or will have relations with_

_Name being called - indicates that you aware of your own uniqueness and highlights of your individuality_

_Recalling a memory - suggests that your are ready to rid yourself of your old ways and undergo some sort of transformation and new outlook in life_

_Kiss - denotes love, affection, tranquility, harmony, and contentment_

_Ruby- symbolizes passion, vitality, and sexual desire_

Mai stopped right there. She didn't need to interpret the rest; it was surely and completely bull shit (in Mai's own words). But still, one couldn't help but wonder. The thing about the pearl and ruby necklaces made her feel a fool. The situations with the child, the lullaby, and the kiss made her laugh with a smirk. Some things worried her (like the thing with Azula). But she dismissed any thoughts of any kind of fortune telling with the crumpling of the sheet of paper and throwing it into the waste bin next to the desk.

"Ahem." It startled her. Mai spun around to see who had cleared their throat. She came face to face, not with anyone potentially harmful to her, but with Zuko. "I need that book," he said, pointing to the book titled _Dream Interpretation. _Mai handed the young man the book, and got up to leave.

"What were you doing with it anyway?" he asked her. Mai looked at him with a bored expression.

"Oh," she said, "I just _love _studying the meanings of useless dreams in my spare time." She gave Zuko a playful smile.

"Very funny, Mai," he said smiling back at her. "Seriously, what're you doing?"

"Nothing that a very nosy prince would be interested in. Trust me," she said and rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to you later." She walked past her, and Zuko couldn't help but catch her scent: a mixture of cherry blossoms and sweet litchi nuts.

As she left, Zuko watched her go. He could've sworn that this was the longest conversation he had with her that didn't end badly since they were sweethearts long ago.

Zuko sat down at the desk Mai was just at, and he opened the book. He took out a piece of paper. He noticed there was still a pen and an ink bottle of the desktop, so he used those. The prince did the same as the girl before him had: he wrote down anything he thought was important to his dream.

_Name being called - indicates that you aware of your own uniqueness and highlights of your individuality_

_Rice - symbolizes marriage; following a path of rice possibly means that you need to be lead to whom you will marry_

_Ruby - symbolizes passion, vitality, and sexual desire_

_Fall but not injured - signifies that you will overcome your adversities with ease_

_Dark hallway - symbolizes the beginning of a path that you are taking in life or a journey into the unknown and self exploration_

_Disappear - signifies your anxiety and insecurities over the notion that loved ones might disappear out of your life_

_Pillows - suggests that you are in need of some mental support_

Zuko had done enough. It made no sense! All this philosophy was mumbo-jumbo anyway; why should he be interested in it now? The prince just figured that he had had a weird dream and that it just didn't mean anything.

He smashed the paper into many wrinkles and then he threw it away. But just as he tossed his crumpled sheet into the waste basket, he noticed something else in there. _Wasn't Mai just using this desk, along with this book? _he mentally asked himself. Zuko reached into the trash bin and pulled out the small clump out of curiosity. He unfolded it and read her neat handwriting.

When he was done reading it, Zuko blushed for some unknown reason. What in the world had Mai dreamed, if this paper was indeed hers? But he decided not to think about it too much. He tossed the piece of paper back into the receptacle.

Zuko got up and looked around. He was very bored. The young man decided to look for Mai; even if she didn't provide any entertainment, at least they could be bored together.

----------

**CHAPTER IS DONE. This took me a really long time, so you'd better like it. Why must I keep running this story into dead ends? I'm gonna try to no longer do that.**

**I think the chapter ended cutely. Do you think so? Let me know.**

**Chapter eight will be up soon, I hope. **

**If you liked it, review. And once again, no flames, please. Much love!**

**-Maiko Forever**


	9. Chapter Eight : Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't need to say it anymore, but just in case . . . I do not own the _Avatar. _I wish I did, but wishing doesn't get anyone anywhere.**

**Eighth chapter! Ring the bells! I never thought it'd last this long. I thought I'd get bored with this story, kill off the main characters, and move on with my life. But no! I've stuck with it, and now we're on chapter eight!**

**Twenty-five reviews. One thousand, nine hundred, and twenty hits. No flames. . . I am GOOD! I'm going to go dance once I finish writing this chapter.**

**Okay, if you like, review! If you don't like it, don't review. Refrain from flames. Constructive criticism welcome. You guys know the drill.**

**Once again . . . **

**For Better, For Worse, Forever . . . Chapter Eight**

For days, Mai and Zuko were barely inseparable. They were not seen away from each other, minus of course sleeping and trips to the bathhouse. They became great friends, much like before Zuko had been banished. Mai missed being his friend so much; it was hardly ever boring. They could talk without fighting and they both felt totally comfortable with each other.

Ty Lee, of course, knew it was much more than Mai and Zuko thought it was. "It's like love blossoming all over again," she had said to Mai one day. They were sitting in the garden with just themselves, watching the turtle ducks swim in the pond near them. Ty Lee smiled. She even thought she saw Mai's lips curl up with glee at the comment.

"We're just friends, Ty Lee," she said. "It's nothing more than that. It won't be, either."

"Come on, Mai. Think about it," the young acrobat said. She stretched out on the grass, her feet above her head. "You travel with Azula and I, and you do nothing but sulk all day. But now Zuko has joined us, and now you don't snap at anyone. You're even smiling!" Mai smiled again, but this time, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"See?" Ty Lee giggled, putting her legs back down so she was now lying on her stomach with her hands holding her head up. "Like that."

"Trust me," the girl with the pale skin said. She sat under the shade, as to not burn herself. "Nothing is going on between Zuko and me."

"I know when you're lying."

"Apparently you don't, because I'm not lying."

"Mai," Ty Lee snapped; she was starting to get frustrated, "Why don't you let me help you? You're in love with Zuko, and I'm nearly positive he loves you back. Why can't you just be happy?" She pouted and joined her normally gloomy friend below the tree. "You could have it all! Think of it: Zuko will become Fire Lord, he'll ask you to marry him, you'll become Fire Lady, and you'll live happily ever after creating many little Fire Nation heirs. It's so romantic." When Ty Lee mentioned the last sentence, her eyes glazed over a little.

"Fine then, Ty Lee," Mai said getting up. She was starting to get agitated (same old Mai), "_You_ marry him. You already seem to have it all planned out." She started to walk away, only to have her arm grabbed by her friend. The acrobat pulled Mai down next to her again. Ty Lee hugged her friend tightly, comfortingly.

"Just admit it. You love him. You always have, and you always will." She looked in Mai's eyes, as if searching for an answer. Mai looked back, trying to glare at her friend, but she just couldn't do that to Ty Lee.

"Maybe I do love Zuko just a little bit," Mai whispered, barely audible to an ordinary human's ears. Unfortunately for Mai, Ty Lee was not an ordinary human. The bubbly girl squealed through her smiling teeth and hugged her friend even tighter.

"I knew it!" she screamed triumphantly. Just as she was about to get up, run, and tell the world that Mai loved Zuko, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth.

"Shut it! I can't let either Azula or Zuko know that, let alone entire Ba Sing Se," Mai hissed through gritted teeth. Her eyes darted around the courtyard, searching for any eavesdroppers.

"No, Mai! You need to let Zuko know! Then he can propose to you, and you guys can live happily ever after," Ty Lee giggled, now hugging herself and rolling on the ground in excitement.

"I can't do that," Mai said pointblank. "Zuko and I are too good of friends. He trusts me, and I can't ruin our friendship. I'd rather be friends with him than lose him altogether." She seemed gloomy again. Mai slumped against the tree behind her.

"You're not going to lose him, though! If anything, you're going to gain him even more. Here, I'll go talk to him!"

"Ty Lee, don't do it!" But it was too late. By the time Mai had finished her sentence, Ty Lee was already cart-wheeling towards the palace..

Mai groaned; she knew this wasn't going to end well. "Oh well, being Zuko's friend was nice while it lasted." She held her legs and slammed her head against her arms.

----------

Zuko was practicing his firebending outside of the Ba Sing Se palace. He breathed deeply, took his stance, and struck fierce blows at an imaginary opponent. The prince shot again and again. He couldn't get it perfect just yet; he wanted to master the art of bending lightning, which is an advanced form of firebending.

He cried out in aggravation. Why couldn't he do it?! Azula was able to do it at age fourteen. He was eighteen, and he still couldn't do it. Then he remembered a trick his uncle once showed him. He stood straight and tall. He breathed, imagining lighting flowing through his body. Zuko felt something, so he continued what he was doing. The prince could almost feel energy shooting out of his fingertips.

One… two… three… shoot! He struck out his hand. A blast of blue fire launched from his fingertips, but not lightning. He almost got it! _One more time_, he told himself. Breathe… imagine… one… two… three…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" The screamed shattered his eardrums. Zuko fell to the ground out of fear. He shook a little, then recollected his thoughts.

"Ty Lee…" he muttered. He got up and brushed himself off. It wasn't more than two minutes after Zuko heard the scream that Ty Lee snuck up behind him.

"Hi, Zuko!" she said suddenly. Zuko fell over again. "Boy, you're jumpy."

"What do you want?" Zuko asked, "You just interrupted one of my lessons."

"Don't worry," she said, "It's important." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a nearby bench. "So, you know Mai?" Ty Lee stated. Ah, Mai. He really cared about that girl. In Zuko's mind, Mai was perfect. But, he couldn't let Ty Lee know that.

"Well, of course I know Mai. What about her?"

"Well," Ty Lee said, beaming, "A little foxbirdie might've told me something that may be of interest to you about Mai." Zuko looked at Ty Lee with a questioning face.

"Yes…?" Zuko said. He didn't want to seem interested, but Zuko wasn't very good at hiding interest. Ty Lee laughed; she loved playing games with people.

"She's fallen in love," the acrobat said. Zuko's eye slightly twitched at that. Love? Who could Mai have possibly fallen in love with? Zuko had no idea. But, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He'd gotten awfully close to Mai recently. They were now very good friends, and she was like Zuko's second sister. Except, he had never considered kissing Azula the way he would Mai.

"With who?" he asked. Zuko really hoped he was coming off as more protective than heartbroken.

"Well…" was all Ty Lee could say. Before she could finish, she was pinned to the ground by a very angry girl. "Mai?! What'd you do that for?!"

"Azula needs you. _Now._" Mai snarled, she grabbed Ty Lee's arm and dragged her away. Mai ignored Zuko completely. Just as she was about to reenter the palace, Ty Lee turned back to the Fire Nation prince and mouthed the words, "I'll tell you later." Zuko just shrugged, frowned, and pretended to be refocusing on his lesson. When the two girls were out of sight, Zuko followed. Curiosity got the better of him.

"What were you thinking, telling Zuko?" Mai practically screamed at her friend. Ty Lee just twirled her braid.

"Oh please, Mai. Don't get your undergarments in a bunch. I didn't get to tell him." she said with a wicked smile.

"Ty Lee, just don't tell him. Not yet, at least. If I think he can handle it, I'll tell him myself." With that, Mai left her friend standing by herself. Ty Lee just huffed out a mad breath and crossed her arms.

Zuko came out from the pillar he was hiding behind. "What was that all about?" he asked the teenage girl.

"Oh, nothing. Mai is just in love with the Fire Nation prince and is afraid to tell him. But you didn't hear it from me." Ty lee smirked, and walked down the hall where Mai went.

_Mai. In love. With me? _Zuko smiled. Sometimes, he doubted whether betraying his uncle and joining Azula was the right choice. In times like these, though, Zuko can't help but wonder why he doubts himself.

----------

**I'm done, finally. I hope you liked it! Zuko may be slightly OOC, but oh well. Live with it. J **

**I still think it was cute.**

**Chapter nine will be pure fluff. Look forward to it. Lots o' love!**

**-Maiko Forever**


	10. Chapter Nine : Yes, It's Love

**I disclaim any ownership of _Avatar: The Last Airbender._**

**Lalala! Ninth chapter! Join me in dancing? This will be a chapter of pure fluff, and then seriousness will continue. Am I about halfway done with my story? I don't know, maybe. Sad? I am, too. **

**Two thousand, five hundred, seventy-five hits. I _am_ good, aren't I? Especially since none of my twenty-nine reviews have been flames. I'm going to continue in dancing wildly.**

**Review and I will bake you cookies. Whether you eat them or I do, well, that's up to me. No flames; I want to keep up my good streak!**

**And I present . . . **

**For Better, For Worse, Forever . . . Chapter Nine**

Mai was in the library, trying to pretend to be focused on a book. In reality, she was thinking about what had happened earlier that day. She was still so mad at Ty Lee. Sure, the hyperactive girl meant well, but she had no right to go and try to tell Zuko that Mai loved him. What could've happened if he had found out?

She and Zuko could no longer be friends; it would be too awkward! Then, Zuko wouldn't trust Mai any longer, and any hopes of ever having him love her would dissipate into thin air. Mai would grow old and lonely, being the owner of over twenty badger cats. She shuddered at this possible outcome.

The assassin let her mind wander away from the book a little further. What _if _Ty Lee had told Zuko, or _if _Mai had told him herself? And what _if _Zuko felt the same way? What would've happened?

Mai smiled a little. She saw herself dressed in Fire Nation royalty garb. _If only, _Mai thought. She dreamed of being queen, maybe producing an heir or two. Mai did love kids, even if she didn't show it to her little brother, Tom-Tom.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Without even turning to see who it was, she knew.

"Hello, Zuko. How are you?" she asked. Mai turned to face him. Zuko was smiling. He sat in a chair next to Mai.

"I'm fine," he said. He seemed distracted, but he was looking right at her.

"What are you staring at?" Mai asked, setting down her book. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing really, Mai," Zuko said. She thought she might've seen a tint of red in his cheeks. But it couldn't be… could it?

"Are you sure?" she asked. Mai started to worry about Zuko a little. "Are you sick?" She pressed her hand to Zuko's forehead. He took it from his brow and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Your hand is really soft," he said, stroking her fingers. Mai got up, trying to hide her blush (and failing to do so).

"Okay, y-you're sick. I'm taking you to the- er, doctor's," she managed to stutter. Mai headed towards the door, but Zuko still had her hand, and he pulled her back.

"Mai," he said, laughing a little, "I'm not sick. I promise. It's just that Ty Lee told me something interesting." _Oh, no. Damn it, Ty Lee, _Mai thought, now turning her usual fair complexion a bright pink.

"What all did she tell you?" Mai asked, fear heavy in her voice. Zuko chuckled. _She's really cute when she tries to act collected, _Zuko thought.

"She told me you fell in love," he said. Mai sighed and hid her face in her free hand. "And it's not just anyone you fell in love with. He's very familiar to me." He smiled; he loved to tease her.

"Oh, no," Mai groaned. She felt like she'd cry, or even run away. She was so embarrassed. "I didn't mean for you to find out that way, Zuko. I'm sorry." The young woman turned to leave while she still had a fraction of her dignity. But, once again, she was pulled back by Zuko's hand.

"It's alright, Mai. I don't mind," he said, and reached for her other hand. Now, Mai felt as if she could melt. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep her from launching her mouth onto his. "Trust me, I don't mind at all."

Mai looked up into Zuko's golden eyes; they shone in the dim light of the library. _Why is he being so forward suddenly? _she asked herself. _He never acts like this._

"We missed a long time of being together after my Agni Ki, Mai," Zuko said, as if he had read her mind. "I'm not going to lose anymore time." The usually gloomy woman looked up at her long-time friend and love, and did something very rare. She smiled. It was not even a quick smile that seemed more sympathetic than anything. The smile Mai gave Zuko was genuine, one that was heartfelt. Though she might have been out of practice in the smiling department, Zuko could not have thought Mai looked any prettier than she did right then and there.

"I've missed you Zuko," she said. She was about to say more, but Zuko couldn't wait any longer. He pushed back her long bangs, leaned down, and kissed her. Though surprised at first, Mai couldn't have been happier.

They had been kissing for no more than four seconds when they heard a shrill, but familiar shriek come from behind one of the many bookcases.

"It worked!" Ty Lee screamed at the top of her lungs. Right as she was about to run out of the palace and announce to the world that Mai and Zuko were now an item, she felt two pairs of hands clamp around her mouth.

"Ty Lee, you can't tell anyone!" Mai scolded her now very disappointed friend.

"Why not?" the acrobat whined. She put on her famous pout, the one that even Mai could barely resist.

"Think about it," Zuko said. "What would Azula do to us if she found out? She's not very coolheaded when _anything _comes close to me producing an heir to the throne to take her spot."

"What does that have to do with me, Zuko?" Mai questioned with a little tension. He smiled bashfully.

"I mean, it's not that I'm planning children right now!" Zuko said quickly, "It's just that now that I have a girlfriend, it could lead to marriage, leading to children, which will lead to Azula being pushed even further away from the throne. That will not make my sister very happy at all." Both the girls nodded in agreement.

"But I can't tell _anyone _at _all_?" Ty Lee moaned. Both Zuko and Mai shook their heads no. Ty Lee crossed her arms and pouted.

Mai just laughed a little and patted her friends head. She left the library with Zuko right next to her and Ty Lee trotting not too far behind.

----------

**It's been so long since I've updated. With finals, end of the year school trips, and the big dance, I've been too busy. But I've finally finished it.**

**Yes, I am aware that Mai and Zuko may have gotten majorly out of character in this chapter, but all regularity will be restored with the next chapter. I promise.**

**Did you like it? Review! If you didn't, don't bother.**

**Next chapter will be back to seriousness. Look forward to this chapter, too. **

**-Maiko Forever**


	11. Chapter Ten : Shit, Here Comes Azula

****

Am I the owner of _Avatar: The Last Airbender? _No.

Am I a crazy fan girl who loves to think she will one day? I concur.

I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update. But school's out for summer now, so I'll officially have more time to write more stories.

Chapter number ten, people! I can't believe it. I would love to thank everyone reading this story for those reviews who keep me going! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, GUYS!

Before we get too much farther, be warned. This chapter is rated a high T or a low M. Not very graphic, but extremely suggestive. STRONG ADULT THEMES.

So, I'm pretty happy. Even though I'm not getting as many reviews as I had hoped, none of them have been flames (minus my stupid brother's critique)! And I've had over three thousand hits. Yay!

Please review if you love the story (or at least if you don't want to see me cry)! There'll be honorable mentions next chapter for my top five reviewers.

Here we go again . . .

For Better, For Worse, Forever . . . Chapter Ten

Mai and Zuko had officially been together for a month. They were surprised that Ty Lee had not yet spoiled their secret. It could be said, however, that the bubbly acrobat needed a constant reminder not to slip.

But, as close as she had come to running her mouth about her friends' secret multiple times, having Ty Lee knowing helped considerably. For example, during the day, Mai and Zuko would sneak off to either the library, one of their bedrooms, closets, anything they could find for a little "privacy."

Once, the love-blind couple once hid behind Azula's throne, for they thought that she would be off tending to Ba Sing Se all day. Much to their disappointment, Azula came back to the palace early and she stormed straight into the throne room. They were stuck; if they stayed where they were, they'd be caught, but if they got up and ran away, the two would _still _get caught. Just before Azula got close enough to her throne to see Mai and Zuko hiding, Ty Lee ran in.

"Azula! Hi!" Ty Lee squealed nervously, spinning her friend in the opposite direction and away from the young couple. "You just _have _to see this new trick I came up with. But- err… you need to be outside to see it. It requires me being on the roof!" The girl in pink looked quickly back at Mai, and then forcefully pushed Azula out of the room. That was the closest call that they'd ever had.

Even though she had to run around and hide to keep her secret, Mai was happier. She smiled more and answered questions in complete sentences. She'd even laugh every once in a while.

Everyone around the palace had noticed that Zuko, too, had changed considerably within the past month. Before he had more built-up angst and was usually crabby. Now, he smiled and laughed and even listened to people.

Though suspicions were aroused, no one looked into the sudden change in the previously Goth girl and moody prince.

That is, no one investigated it, besides Azula.

"Ty Lee," the princess snapped at her friend one day after breakfast. Mai had just excused herself from the table and no more than a minute later, Zuko did, too, heading in the same direction of the young woman. "Have you noticed something peculiar going on between my brother and Mai?" Azula cocked and eyebrow.

"What?" Ty Lee fake-gasped, trying to make it sound real. "Don't be silly, Azula! All of this going on is probably just a coincidence! Of course they're not going out!" Ty Lee smiled, but Azula smirked.

"I never assumed anything _other _than a coincidence, Ty Lee," she said evilly. "But now, I believe I have reasons to suspect otherwise. Excuse me." With that, Azula stood and walked down the hall where Mai and Zuko had just retreated. The acrobat mentally slapped herself, and attempted to catch up to Azula before she got too far ahead.

----------

Right after she had both finished her dinner and noticed that Zuko had finished his, Mai stood up and excused herself. Knowing her boyfriend would follow her, the young woman went to her bedroom. No sooner than she had sat down on her bed Mai heard someone knock on her door.

****

"You can come in, Zuko," she said through her small smile. The prince poked his head through the door, gave his girl a wink, and walked fully in. He shut the door behind him and sat next to Mai on her bed. Zuko put his hands on the woman's face and kissed her gently, and she returned the favor. She looped her hands around his next.

****

"I think Azula's catching on," Mai purred through hers and Zuko's lips. Zuko's just separated from her for a moment and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Azula shouldn't matter," he said and rubbed Mai's cheeks with his thumbs. _She has such smooth skin, _he thought. "Nothing matters to me anymore besides you, Mai." _And Uncle, _he added silently, for he did not want to ruin the moment. Zuko kissed her again. He sucked her lip and kissed his way down her jaw line to her neck.

As Zuko moved his hand from Mai's face to the small of her back, a sudden idea struck him. It was risky, and if he didn't do it suavely enough, it would probably earn the prince a hearty slap in the face. But, he went for it anyway. Zuko subtly moved his hands higher until he reached what he was looking for: the string that held Mai's outer robes up.

He tugged it.

Alas, the string was double-knotted.

"Dear Agni, Zuko," Mai groaned. "What the hell are you doing?" He just grinned mischievously. The young woman pulled out of their embrace. "Did you just try to undress me?"

"Um," Zuko blushed, "It's possible. And very likely." Mai blushed and turned away.

"Zuko, I'm not quite ready for that," she said. The prince frowned slightly "It's not that I'm not ready for you to be my first. It's just with everything going on, I'm not willing to risk…" Mai stopped short.

"Pregnancy," Zuko finished. The girl nodded. He thought about the situation for a moment. "What if I swear that if by any small chance I _do _impregnate youyou have by signature of the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation permission to slit my throat?" Mai laughed at his comment.

"Very tempting," she said and kissed Zuko again.

"Ready now?" Zuko asked, half jokingly, half serious. Mai answered by untying her robes herself.

----------

"Wait, Azula!" Ty Lee squealed after her friend. The princess was getting dangerously close to Mai's bedroom. She spun around to face the girl wearing pink.

"What is it, Ty Lee?" Azula asked coolly. "Trying to distract me, are you?"

"Of course not!" the acrobat said. "It's just-" She thought of a lie. "It's rude to go into someone's room without notice or an invitation."

"Please. I'm a princess. Notices and invitations don't apply to me." Azula continued down the hall way. She was only a few steps away from Mai's bedroom.

"Wait!"

"What is it, Ty Lee?!" Azula almost had her hand on the doorknob. Ty Lee ran hand used her body to barricade the door. "Move."

"I _really _don't think you want to go in there."

"Watch me." Azula pushed her friend aside and continued opening the door. "You'd better be decent, Mai!" The young woman said loudly into the room while she slowly opened it just a little.

"Oh, shit!" Were those _two _voices talking? Azula, her suspicions fully aroused and wanting to be answered, pushed the door fully open. The princess stared in only to cover her eyes in embarrassment and sudden shock. She saw her brother Zuko desperately trying to pull on his clothes; all he succeeded in before his sister intruded was getting his tunic halfway over his head. Poor Mai sat like a helpless turtle duck while desperately clutching her bed's blankets to cover her body.

"I'm coming back in in one minute and for Agni's sake if you're not dressed so help me I'll electrocute your asses to smithereens!" Azula retreated down the hallway, commenting on how she needed to scrub her eyes with soap and a porcupine-bear.

"I'm so sorry, guys," Ty Lee frowned and ran after Azula.

Zuko looked towards Mai and smiled pathetically while he continued getting redressed. "Well," he said, "She took it better than I thought she would." He laughed self-consciously only to get a death glare from his girlfriend.

"Does this fall under letting me slit your throat?" she asked.

----------

The dining room was silent as death. Azula sat at the head of the table with her head in her hands. "Ew, ew, ew, ew…," she repeated.

"Can you say something else?" Mai asked. She sat in between Zuko and Ty Lee. She had her fingers laced with her boyfriend's under the table.

"Yes, Mai, I can say a lot of other things. For instance, what did you think you were doing, sleeping with my brother?!" Azula practically yelled at the Goth woman.

"I'm sorry, Princess-"

"You can do _so _much better, Mai. And Zuko?!" She glared in her brother's direction. "What made you think you had any right to have sex with my friend?!"

"I believe I can do whatever I feel like! And I believe you have no say in who I, or anyone else, have relations with," Zuko spat at Azula.

"She's underage!"

"No, I'm not," Mai interrupted. "I turned seventeen months ago."

"Whatever. And Ty Lee, I can't believe you hid this from me."

"I'm so sorry, Azula," Ty Lee said. She stifled a sniffle.

"I guess it's not _your_ fault. Mai and Zuko, you're lucky I don't throw your sorry butts on opposite sides of the world." Both of the teenagers hung their heads. Azula sighed. "But since even I have a heart I won't. I'm not even going to separate you two within palace grounds."

"Thank you, Princess," Mai said. She stood and bowed. Ty Lee followed suit, and Zuko just stood.

"But let this be a warning. Go and do whatever you want. But if _anything _comes between you and your duty to me, Mai, I won't be so forgiving. You're excused." Azula left the room, still muttering a couple exerts of disgust.

"That went well!" Ty Lee said optimistically. "Now you guys won't have to hide your LURVE!" She hugged her friends then skipped off.

"So," Zuko said, trying to subtly slip his arm around Mai's waist. "Where were we?" He leaned in to kiss her, but all he got was a full-on bitch slap. Mai sighed with satisfaction.

"Now that _that's _over and done with, your room or mine?"

----------

****

Finally done! GOD that took a long time! But I liked it. I'm well aware that these two seemed pretty unbelievable personality-wise, but this is called fan _fiction _for a reason.

Tell me if you think I should bump up the rating from Teen to Mature.

If you liked my story, REVIEW IT, DARN YOU! If you didn't, don't even try flaming me.

Next chapter will be a surprise… for all of us. I haven't thought of it yet. But look forward to it!

-Maiko Forever


	12. Chapter 11 Part 1: Beginning of the End

****

I disclaim any and all ownership of _Avatar: The Last Airbender._

Once, again, I'm sorry it's taken such a long time to write up a new chapter! I thought summer would make writing time more available, but then this huge summer reading project popped up for my honors English class, so…

Here's chapter eleven part one! It'll be short, but chapter eleven part two will complete the chapter later on.

I really want to thank my first five reviewers for the last chapter: GoddessOfCsilla, Phoenix's Soul, PanamaRoxMySox, CookieCrumbleMilkSplash0331, and INUGIRL.

Don't forget, reviews make me write faster! So do you want Maiko? CLICK THAT "Submit review" BUTTON!

I present…

For Better, For Worse, Forever . . . Chapter Eleven

Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula were sitting around a table in one of palace's many military planning rooms. Azula had called in her friends on an emergency call while Zuko was out patrolling the streets of Lower Ring Ba Sing Se; something about a message from the Fire Lord.

Ty Lee was bouncing in her seat due to the excitement. Mai, however, was even more sick of these meetings than usual… and literally this time. The young woman had been feeling as sick as a racoondog the past couple of mornings; she hoped it was nothing too serious.

"Ladies," Azula started, "I have recently received an urgent message from my father, Fire Lord Ozai." Mai rolled her eyes; _I know who your father is by now, Azula. Give it a rest, _she thought. Mai once-overed herself: was she more irritable than she usually was? It was probably due to Zuko and… their lack of sleep.

Azula's voice snapped Mai's attention back to the princess. "Father said that he wants half of our little group to rendezvous with him at the Fire Nation palace. The other two of us will remain in Ba Sing Se to oversee the city." Mai had zoned out for a few moments. She felt nauseous suddenly.

"Mai," Azula snapped, "Are you listening?"

"Of course, Princess," Mai said sickly.

"I said that you and Ty Lee will go to the Fire Nation. Pick up any orders from my father and bring them back here."

Mai was about to speak when a wave of nausea hit her. Mai vomited all over the floor.

"Mai!" Ty Lee screamed worriedly. She bent down and patted Mai's back while she continued to wretch.

"What is wrong with you, Mai?" Azula said angrily. The princess arched her eyebrows when she figured out what was wrong. "Ty Lee, take Mai to the infirmary." Her two cronies left, and Azula went to Zuko's room to await her brother's return.

----------

The look on the nurse's face told Mai all that she needed to know.

"What's wrong with my friend, ma'am?" Ty Lee asked. She held Mai's hand, like a mother would do to a frightened child.

"Well, there's nothing _wrong _with her, per se," the infirmary's nurse said. "She'll just need to take it easy for a while."

"How long exactly?" Mai shuddered to ask.

"Around nine months." Ty Lee gasped. Mai fell to the floor out of shock. Her last thoughts were, before blacking out completely, _I'm going to murder him._

----------

****

Part one is done! Part two is next. It will be up soon, I hope.

Thanks again!

-Maiko Forever


	13. Chapter 11 Part 2: Here We Go Again

****

I DISCLAIM!

It's been a while, but I'm back. High school's a drag (it keeps me too busy), but not to fear.

Chapter eleven part two is here! This is the final installment of this chapter. The story will be over fairly soon, I distress. But hooray for sequels!

Special thanks to lone wolf, PanamaRoxMySox, blu-flames, Chingatana, and reddragonn343 for being my reviewers! Which reminds me…

Guess who got her first flame! Dude, I was really excited. I was especially excited 'cause it wasn't a flame against my story, but one against me! Isn't that great? I'm not even kidding; I was laughing for, like, two hours! Thanks, Flame, for being my first flamer! Let's hope that next time you have the balls to use your REAL penname!

Finally, here is…

For Better, For Worse, Forever . . . Chapter Eleven Part Two

Mai lay in the infirmary with a cold cloth pressed to her head. Still unconscious, the woman's breathing was steady and slow, but even in her sleep you could tell she had a great weight upon her shoulders. Ty Lee sat next to her friend, comfortingly stroking her head. The girl in pink's eyes drifted down to where Mai's hand lay gently but protectively over her abdomen.

"Oh, Mai," Ty Lee whispered to her unconscious friend, "What are we going to do now?"

----------

Zuko returned to Ba Sing Se's palace around sunset that day. He whistled a happy tune to the air as he walked down the winding hallways to his quarters. The prince opened his door only to find Azula sitting on his bed, tapping her foot with impatience.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, genuinely confused. Zuko's sister angrily sat up and stalked over to him. She quickly gabbed the collar of his tunic and roughly slammed him against the wall. Caught off guard by the sudden attack, Zuko recollected his thoughts to push his sister off of him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Azula screamed right back, getting on her tiptoes to look her brother in the eye. "Where do you get off doing that to one of my minions! One of my friends!"

"What are you talking about?" he seethed. "Do you mean sleeping with Mai? I thought you got over that!"

"Oh, it has something to do along those lines!" Azula said angrily, crossed her arms and furrowing her brow. Zuko settled down and tried to think what his sister just said through.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked, trying to keep as calm as possible.

"Go and ask your lover. She's in the infirmary," Azula said coldly and marched out of the room with an angry flair. Zuko, suddenly worried, ran out of his chamber, past the princess, and down the hall to where he knew he'd find his girlfriend.

---------

Mai awoke in a cold sweat. She started upward, but immediately laid back down with a wave of dizziness.

"Mai?" Ty Lee said, holding her friend so she would not fall off the bed. "Are you alright, Mai?"

"That depends," the young, Goth woman said back, "Was that a dream?" When Ty Lee shook her head no, Mai continued, "Then, no, Ty Lee. I am very far from well." She looked around and saw the worry in her friend's eyes.

"What're we going to do now, Mai?" she said sadly.

"We'll wing it," she responded, trying to comfort Ty Lee, "I'm not sure how, but we will."

Very suddenly Zuko bounded through the door to Mai's temporary room. She sat up slowly and greeted him. "Hello, Zuko."

"What's wrong?" he said as he sat down next to Mai and hugged her tightly. "Why are you here?"

"Um," Ty Lee interjected, "I think you'd better sit down, Zuko." The acrobat pulled up a small stool for him. "You're not going to like it."

About ten seconds later, Zuko was on the ground unconscious, just as Mai had been an hour beforehand.

"Well, he took it better than I thought he would," Ty Lee said, faux happily. Suddenly worried for her best friend's lover, "Should we help him up?"

"Eh, leave him," Mai said and stood. Overcome by dizziness, Mai swiveled slightly and reached out for her friend. "Help me to my bedroom?" Ty Lee, too happy to help, gently took Mai out of the infirmary. Zuko still lay on the floor, slightly twitching out of shock.

---------

****

Well, there you go! Chapter twelve will be up eventually.

Thanks!

-Maiko Forever


End file.
